Amor secreto TanMuiValentineWeek
by Angel Karamacov
Summary: "Secreto de dos, no es secreto."


"TanMui Valentine Week"

"Amor secreto"

Argumento: "Secreto de dos, no es secreto."

Pareja: Tanjiro x Muichirou.

Advertencias:

Kimetsu no yaiba no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son para su autora y distribuidores.

Muichirou tenía catorce años, el cabello largo hasta por debajo de sus caderas, y era mucho más bonito que una chica.

Y no podía evitar pensar que estaba olvidando algo importante.

Muichirou era más bonito que una chica, era un estudiante destacado y estaba enamorado de Tanjiro. Pero le molestaba no ser tomado en serio.

Porque cada vez que le decía lo lindo que era, lo mucho que le gustaba estar con él y que era lo último que pensaba en la noche antes de dormir.

Tanjiro le sonreía con amabilidad y acariciaba su cabello, como si acunara a su hermano menor. Muichirou pensaba que no era su hermano menor, era un hombre.

Y no le hacía sentir mejor no ser el único interesado, lo entendía, Tanjiro era tan amable que podía conquistar el corazón de cualquiera.

Todos en la escuela adoraban a Tanjiro e intentaban que el aceptara sus sentimientos. Pero la respuesta siempre era un "Lo siento, no puedo."

Aun así Tanjiro actuaba extraño, no podía ser legal ser tan lindo.

—¡Esta vez si lo lograré!—dijo Muichirou a su hermano Yuichirou.

Estaban en la hora del almuerzo, y Muichirou se había declarado a Tanjiro unas tres veces con exactitud.

La primera vez fue cuando fue de visita al club de Shogi, Nezuko estaba ahí, buscaba en el club inscribirse. Incluso su hermano se detuvo a verlo.

Ellos nunca habían hablado.

—Tanjiro, tu nombre suena tan bonito. Quiero escribirlo junto al mío. —dijo Muichirou mientras lo miraba.

Tanjiro se rió con gracia, le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

—Claro que puedes. —dijo Tanjiro.

La primera declaración había fracasado.

Nezuko no se unió al club de Shogi, pero al menos Tanjiro recordaba a los gemelos Tokito. Los saludaba con una sonrisa cuando los veía en la escuela, y si iban a la panadería de los Kamado, era tan amable como siempre.

La segunda vez que se declaró tampoco le fue muy bien, fue en la panadería de los Kamado. Yuichirou lo acompaño para brindarle apoyo moral, o evitar que hiciera el ridículo.

—Podría comer lo que preparas toda mi vida. —dijo Muichirou. El sonrojo en sus mejillas lo había ver más lindo de lo que habitualmente era.

Tanjiro sonrió como a un hermano menor.

—Entonces me esforzare mas. —dijo Tanjiro.

Y le acarició la cabeza.

Muichirou se sentía una mascota.

Creía recordar al señor Kamado reírse, no lo avergonzaba ser rechazado una vez más, solo el hecho de que le tocaran la cabeza como si fuera la señal de la derrota.

Yuichirou no dijo nada.

La tercera vez ocurrió la semana pasada, cuando con Yuichirou viajaban en el tren de regreso a casa. Su hermano había logrado conseguir un asiento vacío, mientras él tuvo que quedarse de pie.

El viaje era aburrido, por lo que se puso a ver su celular cuando una persona con fuertes deseos de morir, intentó tocarlo indebidamente.

Si, ese sujeto quería morir.

Así que en un ágil movimiento activo la cámara frontal y tomó una foto de esa persona.

—Pero qué cara tan fea, eres repugnante. —dijo Muichirou burlándose de ese acosador.

—Pero que…¿cómo te atreves mocoso? —pregunto ese hombre. Intentaba aparentar.

No parecía de más de treinta años, pero si no lo hubiese elegido a él, habría sido alguien en verdad débil. Podía ser pequeño y muy bonito, pero en verdad era muy bueno peleando.

—¿Que? ¿Ahora vas a negar que quisiste poner tu mano en mis...—el sujeto no lo dejó terminar.

—¡Mocoso insolente, no seas mentiroso!—le gritó ese hombre. Atrayendo la atención de varios en el tren. Yuichirou no podía llegar a él, su asiento estaba algo lejos.

De todas formas no necesitaba protección.

—¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? —Pregunto Muichirou con una expresión neutra en su rostro. Sus ojos parecían vacíos.

Sin esperar ayuda que no necesitaba tomó el brazo de ese hombre y lo torció, dejándolo en una posición muy incómoda.

—Tal vez debería romperte este brazo, así no podrías tocar a nadie más ¿verdad? O tal vez debería subir tu foto en internet, algo como "El pervertido del tren" ¿Qué te parece? —Pregunto Muichirou burlándose.

Yuichirou llegó a su lado a base de empujones, aunque ninguno contaba con que alguien era más rápido.

Muichirou sintió una mano tocándole el hombro, no sentía un toque grosero u hostil. Era cálido y muy amable, giro un poco la cabeza para ver a Tanjiro a su lado, con una expresión de furia que no le había visto nunca. Detrás de él estaba Nezuko echando chispas de furia.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Tanjiro. No lo había mirado, pero Muichirou sabía que era para él. Afirmo con la cabeza, y por la sorpresa soltó el brazo de ese hombre, que se quejó al instante.

—Debería estar avergonzado de su comportamiento, ¿qué pensaría si alguien le hiciera algo como eso a una persona que es importante para usted? —Pregunto Tanjiro a aquel hombre.

—Escucha, no sé qué piensas. Pero este mocoso se lo está inventando todo —dijo el hombre con nerviosismo y tocándose el brazo —. Lo está inventando, escuche de esto antes, los jovencitos dicen que son acosados solamente para sacarte dinero y comprarse sus cosas.

La siguiente estación estaba cerca, y ese hombre no iba a aceptar su culpa. Muichirou trono sus dedos, preparado para darle un golpe.

—¡Es usted una basura!—Grito Tanjiro, y luego le dio un cabezazo.

Las puertas se abrieron en la siguiente estación, y Tanjiro jalo a Muichirou mientras este se despedía del acosador levantándole el dedo de en medio.

Yuichirou no dejaba de mirar a Tanjiro, y Nezuko se abrazó a Muichirou, tal vez pensando que debía consolarlo.

Pero Muichirou solo miraba a Tanjiro y pensaba que en ese momento era como un príncipe.

—Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, se que lo tenías controlado. Pero no pude evitarlo, no me gusta que lastimen a mis amigos. —dijo Tanjiro.

—Espero que ese bastardo tenga una contusión. —Dijo Yuichirou.

—Lo tendrá, los cabezazos de mi hermano son bastante famosos. Deberías preguntarle a Genya. —dijo Nezuko.

—Tanjiro, me salvaste. —dijo Muichirou con ilusión en sus ojos.

—¿De qué hablas? Tu te salvaste solo. —dijo Yuichirou.

—Tanjiro por favor cuida de mi. —Dijo Muichirou saliéndose de Nezuko para apegarse a Tanjiro.

Tanjiro le sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Muichirou.

Otra derrota.

Volviendo al presente con Yuichirou, este lo veia molesto.

—¿Te estas escuchando? Esas ni siquiera fueron confesiones. —Dijo Yuichirou.

—Claro que si.

—No, solo te quedas mirándolo como si él pudiera leer tu mente. Si en verdad te gusta, haz algo por ello y confiésate como debe ser. —dijo Yuichirou.

Yuichirou era bastante agresivo con todo el asunto de Tanjiro, Muichirou pensaba que era porque estaba celoso. Que no le gustaba la idea de compartir a su hermano con alguien más, los gemelos tenían un lazo muy fuerte.

—Hazlo hoy al salir de la escuela, lo prepararé todo. —dijo Yuichirou.

—¿Lo harías por mí? —pregunto Muichirou luciendo adorable. Casi podías ver las estrellas a su alrededor.

—Es lo que el hermano mayor hace, ¿no?

Muichirou no entendió esa frase, pero no le importo. A el le gustaba la idea de que Tanjiro al fin le diera una respuesta real.

Pensó en ello durante las clases, quería que su amor fuera correspondido. Yuichirou desapareció antes de que pudieran irse juntos.

Al salir lo vio hablando con Tanjiro, su hermano caminó hacia él con un semblante serio.

—Ya puedes ir con el. —dijo Yuichirou.

—Pero ¿qué le dijiste? —pregunto Muichirou.

—Nada que debas saber. —dijo Yuichirou.

Tanjiro lo esperaba en la entrada, ya casi no quedaban alumnos y su hermana Nezuko no estaba por ningún lado.

—Me dijo Yuichirou que quieres hablar conmigo, así que le dije a Nezuko que se adelantara a casa. —dijo Tanjiro.

Muichirou lo entendió, antes no había sido claro. Este era el momento de la verdad.

—Me gustas, así que sal conmigo. —dijo Muichirou. Tan directo.

—Muichirou-kun…

—Sé que antes no he sido muy directo, pero todo este tiempo te he dicho que me gustas y que quiero estar contigo más que como un amigo, por favor no me veas como un hermanito menor. No tengo esa clase de sentimientos por ti. —dijo Muichirou más serio.

—Lo sé, en realidad si lo notaba. —dijo Tanjiro.

La cara de Muichirou casi se cae.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es que tenía que pensar en unos asuntos antes de ello. —dijo Tanjiro jugando con sus dedos.

—¿Y dejaste que pensara que no te gustaba? —pregunto Muichirou.

—Yo no sabía que pensabas eso. —Dijo Tanjiro defendiéndose.

—Me hiciste sentir mal. —dijo Muichirou.

—¡Lo lo siento! ¡No quería eso! Te pido una disculpa, te compensare. —dijo Tanjiro con nerviosismo.

Muichirou se sonrió, su plan había resultado. Casi podía sentir la mirada de Yuichirou indignada sobre él, estaba usando el mismo truco que cuando quería obtener algo de sus padres.

—Entonces, compénsame aceptando mis sentimientos. —dijo Muichirou claramente no estaba herido.

—Muichirou-Kun eso no se hace, los habría aceptado aun sin ello, también me gustas.

Muichirou celebró internamente su victoria, aunque luego Tanjiro lo regaño por usar trucos sucios, Muichirou le dijo que no lo volvería a hacer aunque sabían que mentía.

Mientras los tres iban camino a casa, Muichirou tomó la mano de su hermano.

—No pienses que te querré menos ahora que tengo novio, siempre serás mi hermano mayor. —dijo Muichirou a Yuichirou.

Después de todo fue él quien le dijo lo que estaba haciendo mal con Tanjiro, aunque sospechaba que a su hermano no le agradaba su novio. Siempre era raro con el presente.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto Yuichirou haciendo una mueca rara.

Muichirou siguió tomado de su mano, y los tres caminaban a casa. Ocasionalmente Yuichirou cruzaba mirada con Tanjiro, y la apartada rápidamente.

No podía decirle a su pequeño hermano que guardaba sentimientos por el que ahora era su novio, que se había confesado y este lo rechazó por Muichirou.

Tanjiro negó sus sentimientos por Muichirou porque tenía un gran corazón, y no quería crear algún problema entre los gemelos. Yuichirou tuvo que pedirle que fuera sincero con sus sentimientos, porque su hermano era más importante que cualquier otra cosa para el.

Yuichirou no hablaría de su amor, aunque esperaba que Tanjiro le guardara el secreto.


End file.
